


Our Perfect

by KJ99



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Inspired by Music, Lesbain, Perfect by Ed Sheeran, Song - Freeform, Sweet, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with One Day At A Time!Plot: At Victor's wedding while they are dancing together, Elena remembers the last time she dance and the person she dance with lastEnjoy!
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 31





	Our Perfect

~ Our Perfect ~

As I stood in the middle of the dance floor, my Dad's arms wrapped around me and holding onto me tightly. We slowly begin to dance around the room, I am reminded of the last time I danced. My quinces almost felt like years ago, compared to this moment. My first ever moment and time dancing with the love of my life. I knew someone would call me foolish, that I rushed into quickly without playing the field or something more insane that my Abuelita would've come up with. But, I knew in those first few moments. Syd, they were my all. I had heard how my abuelita talks about her Berto and how in love they were to begin with. Now while that wasn't the same for my Syd and I, and that we gradually built up to love. I still knew in my heart, they were the one. 

I remember when Syd performed that amazing big ask in front of family, asking me to the homecoming dance. It was so sweet and romantic, no one had ever done something like that for me. My heart knew then. I remember when we first snuggled up together watching Doctor Who for the first time and Syd would hold my hand while I cried through the sad parts. I remember the time when Syd and I fought on valentines day because I hadn't been listening to them, I wasn't taking their ideas seriously. I honestly thought I was going to lose them that day, and that pain in my heart. I never wanted to feel anything like that, so when Syd bursted out saying that they loved me. I knew, I knew what to say. 

I remember how hurt I had been at Syd's omission of having already slept with someone else. I had dreamt that our first time together would be a shared experience. I remember how scared I was, that moment would change everything and I did want to over think this or rush into something I wasn't ready for. But, when I heard those words, we can never do it, if that's what you want. When I heard those words and what they implied, I felt the spark in my heart and knew I wanted this. I wanted to have my first time with Syd right then and there. Was it perfect, no but it was our time of perfect. 

The Syd and Elena, kind of perfect. Which is how I remember the last time I had danced with someone before my father because we had danced to a perfect song.

"You okay?" I heard my Dad ask breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm incredible," I replied with a smile.

"You most certainly are Elena," he agreed, making me blush. The song we had been dancing to finished and everyone applauded us. My Dad placed a kiss on my cheek before we part ways. I went back to my table and he went to his new wife. I smiled when I saw my Mum with tears in her eyes, as we hugged I smiled at Alex knowing what he did; he truly was a good brother. Hearing the next song starting to play, I start to smile and feel my heart warm. I knew the song, they had introduced it to me. Looking out onto the dance floor, I smiled happily watching as all the happy couples joined my Dad and Nicole on the dance floor. Schneider and Avery joined, followed by my Mum and Alex.

Looking at my Abuelita, I asked "What do you say?" I offered her my Mum.

"That is not how you ask a woman to dance, but I'll accept just this once for you," Abuelita said, making me deadpan and smile all at the same time. Always got to be on my toes when it came to my Abuelita. Holding my Abuelita close to me as we swayed together in sync surprisingly, I was this time reminded of how great my Abuelita truly is. She had accepted my being gay quicker than anyone her age, could her possibly had. She had put aside her own feels, thoughts and feelings just to accept me. Abuelita had also helped make the most beautiful suit I had worn ever, excluding this one. Abuelita had also helped me ask Dani, but then helped my relationship develop with Syd. Abuelita truly was the most amazing person I had in my life, with Syd and my Mum following quite closely.

Clearing my throat, I spoke "I don't think I've ever truly thanked you Abuelita."

Abuelita questioned "Oh for what my dear?" She seemed quite genuinely confused.

"For accepting me for who I am, without much of a second though."

"Oh, that. That was nothing. You are my granddaughter and I will always love you no matter." I smiled at the warmth of her words, this wedding hadn't gone how I had accepted it to. It was even better, and it reminded me how incredible my familia is.

A voice then asked "Mind if I cut in?" I looked up shocked. There stood my Syd, nervous if the lip biting was anything to go off. Standing beautifully in their suit.

"Of course, darling," Abuelita kissed my cheek before placing my hand in Syd. As my Abuelita stepped away, Syd stepped up and took her place.

"Hi," Syd said shy.

"How on earth are you here right now?" I asked, still in shock.

"Well, Alex texted me. Then Schneider texted me. Then your Mum text me, and then a number I didn't know text me and said they were your Dad. They all asked me to come, join you and who was I to decline."

"Really?" I asked in shock that my family had done this.

"Yep," Syd said nodding.

I then stated as I swayed in Syd's arms "This is our song."

"Yep."

"Do you remember when we danced to this?"

Syd smiled answering "How could I forget, you made the roof look so beautiful. Truly, you only had to stand there and it would've been perfect."

We shared a smile at the word perfect, before Syd started to lightly sing "Well, I found a woman. Stronger than anyone, I know," I looked down blushing as Syd complimented me.

Syd continued "She shares my dreams, I hope. That someday I'll share her home."

Pulling Syd in closer to me, I talked the lyrics "I found a love to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry cats of our own." Syd immediately burst out laughing, shocking and confusing everyone around us. As Syd laughed, I couldn't help but join them in laughing. They've always had an infection laugh to me.

Syd and I sang together looking into each other's eyes "You look perfect tonight." With a natural feeling about it, we kissed. Forgetting the world around us. Right now, it was just Syd and I. We didn't need anyone else. I only ever needed Syd, my Syd.

"Love you," I whispered, pulling back from Syd. My head fell upon Syd's shoulders as we continued to sway to our song. I just happened to look at our surroundings and was surprised no one was angry or in shock. Everyone just seemed really happy. When I looked towards my Dad, he smiled at me and blew me a kiss. While I truly believe no one or no thing can be perfect. Right in this moment, everything was truly perfect.

"Love you," Syd whispered into my ear as their strong arms remained around me and held me closer to them. Yep, everything was perfect.

The End.


End file.
